Figure It Out
by fanofyou
Summary: JH fanfic of course, okay so this is how i would have liked Jackie and Hyde's relationship to work out, it doesn't really follow any sort of storyline that's actually on the show but its pretty self explanitory. Alternate Universe.Some ED Chapter 3 now up
1. False Hopes

**Figure it Out**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter One - False Hope **_

_Chicago - Jackie and Kelso's apartment - 1983_

Jackie awoke early in the morining after an uncomfortable's night sleep, her face looking worn out and tired. She blinked a few times trying to wake herself up and stared up at the ceiling trying to remember what it was like to be loved. If she was lucky, she would look to her side and find her fiance, he would tell her that she looked beautiful, they would kiss, and he'd tell her that he loved her. She knew he wouldn't be there and knowing for sure he wasn't there would make her miserable, but she decided to take her chances and look over to where her fiance should be sleeping soundly. She slowly turned her head only to find an empty space, rubbing her head with her hand, she sobbed quietly. She didn't know his exact where-abouts but she knew he was waking up next to some whore who he barely knew and this thought tore her up inside.

_'When did things get so bad?' _She thought. _'Am i not enough for Michael? Is that why he cheats on me every chance he gets? Or is it because i let him? He tell's me he'll never cheat again and i forgive him knowing he's lying. Knowing that he's already thinking of where to go to pick up another girl.' _

Part of her believed Michael when he told her he wouldn't cheat again, she always thought..this'll be the time when he realised what he'd done wrong and just how much he loved her...False hopes. She knew she was kidding herself, but she couldn't stand the thought of being alone. Besides Michael bought her stuff, he wanted to marry her and he was going to give her everything she wanted... everything except true happiness.

'_I should be happy with what i've got'_

She heard the door slam and turned her head towards the door knowing that any second now Michael would stumble in smelling of perrfume and holding flowers that were meant to make her feel better. She wiped the tears from her cheek and got out of bed and stood up bracing herself for Michaels excuse for being out so late. She was getting pretty used to hiding her feelings from Michael, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd hurt and humiliated her. The door slowly opened and Michael entered looking a mess he walked a few steps to the side then back again. Jackie knew he either had a hangover or was still drunk.

'Hey babe, i bought you some flowers' He said slurring his words as he held out some red roses towards Jackie. 'Your favourite.' He could barely keep his eyes open.

Jackie's heart sank, her favourite flowers were Lilies, but she was so tired of arguing with Michael she just smiled plastically, graciously took the flowers and said 'yeah... they're beautiful.' She sounded dissapointed but Michael didn't seem to notice.

'Anything for my one and only' He practicall sang this but in a way that was so guilty that even he didn't even believe himself, but he knew she wouldn't bother pressing the matter any further,

'I have to go shower, we have to go over to Point place today. Donna and Eric's baby shower is today.' She exited the room, and knew without looking that Michael Kelso was smiling smugly to himself knowing that once again he'd gotten away with it.

After she ran the shower so it was at the right temperature, she stepped in and let the water fall down her face as she cried. She knew that she had to be strong but she also knew that Michael had made her weak. After years of cheating on her and letting her down he had finally broke her. She couldn't see a way out of this, and she couldn't really care enough to try. She wasn't even sure if she loved him anymore and as this sudden realization kicked in, she let out a gasp and started sobbing even harder. She had to lean against the wall of the shower with both hands to keep her stable. Loving Michael was the one thing that made her forgive him each time he cheated, its what made her say yes when he purposed, it was everything that she had built her life around for the past ten years. Now she didn't have that and she stayed with him anyway.

_'Whats wrong with me?' _She whimpered to herself silently.

_The Formans Living room - The Baby Shower_

_- That Evening 5:00pm_

Lots of people are in the living room talking excitedly amongst themselves, the whole gang is there, besides Jackie and Kelso who are caught in traffic. Kitty stands up and taps on her glass with a spoon and the room falls quiet.

'As you all know, Donna and my boy Eric are expecting their first child three months from now. My boy Eric...' She looks upset 'My boy Eric...is all grown up' A few tears run down her cheek. 'He... doesn't need me anymore...'

'Is it me or is this starting to sound like the speech she made at our wedding?' Eric smirks at Donna and she giggles back at him silently.

'But...im... im going to be a grandmother...yey!' She gives one of her famous laughs.'and i am just so happy that Eric and Donna have their own family, through all the ups and the downs in their relationship, they've made it and i couldn't be happier for them' She then looks at Red and raises her eyebrows and he looks away. ''Red... don't you wanna say something?'

Red looks annoyed. 'Oh.. damn!' Red goes to where Kitty is stood.

'Oh boy..' Eric say's to Donna bracing himself awaiting Red's painful speech.

He turns towards Eric. ' So Eric, when you started going out with Donna, i was suprised... what could you possibly have to offer her? Then when you got her to marry you, i was stunned, i thought.. 'hasnt she had enough of you already?'. And now... you've knocked her up and i just have one thing to say.' He raises his glass to Eric. 'Don't screw this up dumbass or you'll have to answer to my foot in your ass!' He looks around the room. '...cheers' Everyone mutters 'cheers' unsure of what to make of Red's speech.

_Kelso and Jackie in his van._

_-Same time_

'This is all your fault, if you hadn't come in drunk then we'd have been ready a long time ago Michael!'

'Dammit Jackie! Be grateful i came home at all!' He was yelling at her for no reason she could see, why was she being punished for him cheating.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Jackie could feel her stomach turn as her anger was rising.

'It means that i could leave you anytime i wanted Jackie, i get plenty of offers' He continued to shout.

'It's a pity you dont turn any of them down!' At this point she was yelling at him too.

'Whatever, i don't care anymore.' The van fell silent.

After a few minutes Jackie finally decided what had to be done. 'We need to talk' Jackie said hesitantly, they were only making each other miserable so why should they be in a relationship like that, she knew what she had to do, she just didn't know if she had enough courage.

'What have i done now?!' He had now started speeding up.

'I don't think this is working' She said in a quiet voice, her anger had completely dissapeared, she wasn't even upset. She felt nothing.

'You don't think what's working?'

'Us Michael! I think we need somtime apart'

'What?.. are you breaking up with me?' Michael had stopped shouting and was now also talking in a quiet voice.

_The Formans living room - The Baby Shower_

_Later that evening - 5:45pm_

Hyde goes over to Eric and Donna. 'Hey i got the baby something.' He hands Donna a small bag.

Donna looks touched. 'Oh Hyde, you shouldn't have' She opens the bag and pulls out a tiny Led Zeppelin shirt - Baby Size. 'A Led Zeppelin shirt!' She smirks.

Eric looks amused.

'Yeah, i thought you'd like that' He takes a mouthful of his beer and goes to sit on the chair looking slightly drunk.

Fez walks over to Donna and Eric and stands in front of them looking nervous.

'I too bought the baby something.' He hands them and packet of Jelly Babies. Eric takes the packet and looks at it.

'Fez this packet is empty' Eric looks at him knowing that he would have ate the candy on the way here.

'What?!... He sold me an empty packet of Jelly Babies! The sons of a bitch!' Fez walks off pretending to be annoyed and pulls some loose Jelly Babies out of his pocket and puts them in his mouth.

Eric and Donna just smile.

'We brought the Baby something too.'

Donna turns to look where the voice was coming from and see's Jackie stood there not looking too happy from her conversation with Kelso but she was at least trying to look happy for Eric and Donna. Jackie hugs Donna.

'So what d'ya bring the baby?'

Jackie holds out a soft Unicorn teddy.

'Mr Fluffy Cakes?' Donna looks at Jackie surprised. 'But he's your favourite! You love him'

'Yeah, but i love this baby too.' Donna and Jackie smile at eachother.

'Jackie!' Donna hugs Jackie smiling.

Hyde watches Jackie from the chair, and the corners of his lips curve upwards at Jackies sweet gesture.

'So Jackie... where's Kelso?' Eric asks Jackie looking around.

'Er.. i don't know, he was with me a minute ago.' She lied, she knew exactly where he was, he'd spotted one of Donna's friends on the way in, he told Jackie he was going to see Mrs Forman but she knew he was going after Donna's friend...and did nothing to stop him.

_'I couldn't have done anything to stop him anyway, we're broken up now.' _She just wished that he'd wait untill after the baby shower before everyone found out. She didn't wan't to ruin this for Donna.

She went and sat next to Eric on the couch and noticed Hyde sat on the chair. He looked good she thought, cleanly shaven, more... grown up. She hadnt saw Hyde since she and Michael went to live in Chicago. Hyde had never really liked her, he was always calling her names but she always gave as good as she got. They just lost contact. Jackie realised she was staring at Hyde and noticed that Hyde was looking at her, probably wondering why she was staring at him. She looked away and decided to change the subject.

'So.. Steven... still living with the Formans?'

'Nope' Hyde said quickly, thankful that she started talking. It had only just occurred to him that he had been staring at her. He noticed that she called him Steven. Most people calling him Steven annoyed him but coming from her he didn't really mind. 'I've got a apartment down the road.'

Jackie looked and saw a mirror on the wall that wasn't there last time she was here, she looked at it and could see Michael kissing another girl behind her. She was surprised that it didn't bother her much. He was humiliating her in front of all her friends and she didn't know why but she was quite happy to sit here and talk to Steven. Hyde looked past Jackie and saw Kelso kissing the girl. His first instinct was to smile and to nod his head untill he realised Jackie was in the room and he realised what Kelso was doing.

_'Jackie would be heart broken if she saw him kissing her...why do i even care? ...i mean... i don't care.'_

He looked at Kelso then back to Jackie, he wanted to get her away from Kelso and the slut before she saw them.

'Er... so Jackie, why don't you come into the kitchen and get a drink with me.' Jackie looked at Hyde and saw him looking from her to Kelso trying to remain Zen but she knew exactly what he was doing, she always thought she could get a pretty good read on Hyde even through all his Zen.

_'Is he trying to protect me from getting hurt?'_

Jackie gladly accepted his offer and they both wen't into the kitchen.

_'I can't believe he did that' _Jackie thought. _'He didn't want me to be hurt by seeing Michael kiss someone else.'_

'Steven?'

Hyde looked at her and she was smiling and he noticed how hot she was. _'Kelso's such an ass'. _

'Yeah Jacks?'

'Thankyou'

'For what?' He looked confused.

'You didn't want to me to get hurt, because Michael was kissing another woman so you brought me out here.'

He looked at her unsure of what to say, her eyes were shining. He wasn't used to people thanking him, especially Jackie, he tried to keep his Zen, but instead said something he didn't mean to.

'I just didn't want Kelso to get caught'

Jackie looked at Hyde and unfortunately for Hyde her eyes started filling up with tears, but she wouldn't let herself cry in front of him. Although, Hyde could see he hurt her he didn't say anything. He didn't even mean what he had said, he was just trying to protect himself from getting close to anyone.

_'How could i have been so stupid?' _Jackie thought. She didn't know what to say.

'Listen Jackie-' He began but she interupted him.

'No its fine... really. I just thought you were trying to be nice to me for once.' Hyde could see she was obviously not fine. He wondered why she wasn't more upset that Kelso was cheating on her in a room full of people. He opened his mouth to talk but she cut him off.

'I guess it was just false hope' She gave him one last dissapointed look and let a few tears fall from her eyes as she walked away in the direction of the basement. Hyde stood still not knowing what to do. It wasn't _his _fault Kelso cheated on her, he hasn't done anything wrong, he didn't care.

_'Why do i feel so guilty then?' _He thought putting his hands on the back of his neck, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Those words cut right through him...False Hope.


	2. Not Over Yet

**Okay, so firstly i would like to thank the people who reviewed, and tskui00, your assumption was correct. I've just finished this chapter but it's only short. Please review because i love finding out what you think. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclamer: Oops i forgot to do this in the first chapter, i do NOT own anything, but boy do i wish i did. :)**

**Warning: Some violence and swearing.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 - Not Over Yet**

Jackie sat in the basement not knowing what she should do next. She couldn't go home, it was Kelso's apartment and seeing as they wern't together anymore it wouldn't be right for her to live with him. She had no boyfriend, no job and no home. She felt lost. Footsteps coming down the stairs made her jump and wipe the tears that were free falling from her eyes. She turned and saw Hyde.

'Hey' He said nervously he waited a few seconds for her to reply but nothing. She looked so hurt, he didn't know what to do, he'd never been good finding the right words to say to someone in situations like this. 'Listen Jackie about before..' He looked at her but she was just stairing straight forward avoiding eye contact with him. He drunkely went to sit beside her. 'Are you okay?'

She looked at him for the first time, he had taken of his sunglasses and he looked genuinly sorry. 'i guess.' She said quietly.

'What are you gonna do about Kelso?'

'Nothing.' He looked at her confused. 'Kelso and i broke up in the car on the way here.'

'Oh...Why?'

'Why do you think?' She said sharply.

They sat in silence, both not knowing what to say next. He looked at her and even though she had been crying she still looked amazing.

'I'm Sorry about Kelso.' He said after a while.

'It's okay, it hadn't been workng for along time. I just didn't wanna be alone.'

He was surprised at this, the Jackie he knew would be crying over Kelso in pain and yet the Jackie that sat before him didn't seem bothered by it.

'I should probably leave' She got up and went to go back upstairs when he spoke.

'Where are you gonna go?'

'I dunno, i'll go say goodbye to Donna and Eric and then...i don't know. I havn't figured that part out yet.' He got up and wen't to the shower and pulled out a six pack of beers.

'Well, stay and have a drink with me' He saw her smile and turned away from her to hide the look of amusement on his face. He didn't know why he was happy to see her smile but he was. She sat beside him and he handed her a beer. They didn't say much for a while but Jackie didn't really mind, being here with him saying nothing was better then being out there alone not knowing what she was gonna do. Hyde wasn't sure why she wasn't more upset about Kelso and thought it best not to ask her but eventually his curiosity got the better of him.

'So.. why aren't you more upset about Kelso and that chick?'

'I guess im used to it, he was always cheating when we were together.'

'_Could things have really gotten that bad between her and Kelso? I thought he would have grown up by now but apparently he's still the same moron he was when he left. She's better off without him anyway, she can do alot better.' _

Hyde had always thought that Jackie could do alot better than Michael Kelso, all he ever did was cheat and hurt her. That's why he always tried geting him caught when he cheated on her but she never broke up with him so it never even mattered.

_'I don't even know why i'm so pissed at Kelso, it's not like i even like Jackie. It's probably because i don't like it when chicks cry.' _He reasurred himself.

_In the Basement_

_- About few hours later._

Jackie and Hyde were laughing although they couldn't remember why. They were both quite drunk right now and had finished of the stash Hyde had brought with him. They were both sat on the floor behind the couch when Eric and Donna came downstairs.

'Hey' Donna said, then looked at Eric confused. Eric knew exactly what she meant.

_'Why was Hyde talking to the Devil? He had always hated Jackie and Jackie equally hated him but now they seemed to be getting on fine.. more than fine.'_

'What are you laughing at' Donna asked suspiciously.

Both Hyde and Jackie looked at Donna apparently just noticing she was in the room.

'I don't know!' Jackie laughed and looked back at Hyde who had started laughing again.

Eric looked at Hyde 'Is she drunk?'

'Nope... high'

Donna nuged Eric then pointed towards the table. He looked over and could see lots of empty cans of beer.

'Michael Kelso...is a cheating scumbag' Jackie stated randomly. 'I...am perfect in every single way...i am better of without him.' She said pointing at Donna.

'It took her ten years to figure that out?' She said to Eric.

Just then, Kelso came running down the stairs shouting back up 'I didn't know she had a boyfriend, man!'

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and tried acting like nothing had happened. 'S'up?' He said nodding his head once.

'They're both drunk, and by the sounds of it they've both had a little too much circle time.'

'Oh, c'mon Jackie we should probably be going.' He said walking over to Jackie

'Im not going anywhere with you. We're not together anymore.'

'Dammit Jackie just get up we're going home.' He said losing his temper slightly.

'Im not going home with you.' She said ignoring the fact that he was shouting.

'Why not?' He questioned her.

'Because i broke up with you today remember?' Donna looked at Jackie suprised she was actually standing up to Kelso. 'And im not getting back with you, because your a jerk Michael Kelso. A lying cheating Jerk! And i won't do this anymore.' She said recieving a smile off Steven. That one smile made hurting Kelso worthwhile.

'Jackie stand up!' He said raising his voice.

'No' She said simply.

'Jackie! Stand the fuck up!' He yelled at her. Hyde stood up and looked at Kelso.

'Kelso man, she doesn't wanna go home with you, just... leave it okay?'

'No, you leave it!' He said pushing Hyde. By now Jackie had stood up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs where Eric and Donna were standing. She knew Michael pushing Steven could only lead to one thing. Trouble. Hyde had stepped back a few paces but quickly recovered. He pushed Kelso, which made Kelso tumble back. Hyde was alot stronger than Kelso and he knew it, giving him the advantage.

'What the hell are you doing man?!' Hyde said looking at Kelso. Donna, Eric and Jackie could all see that Kelso had pissed him off and took a few steps up the stairs to avoid him.

Kelso stepped forward looking at Hyde. 'Why are you sticking up for her? You're supposed to hate her'

'Yeah well your her fiance, your supposed to stay faithful to her and all that crap!' He said pushing Kelso again, harder this time.

'It's nothing to do with you Hyde so stay out of it!' He said pushing Hyde back. Kelso turned to Jackie. 'C'mon, were going.'

'No, Michael im not going with you!'

'Jackie! Stop being such a stubborn bitch and come home with me!'

Hyde walked towards Kelso turning him back to face him so he could punch him square on the nose forcing Kelso's head to fly back. He put his hands to his nose, then putting his back head down he looked at his hands he could see blood. Jackie and Donna both stood with their mouths open staring from Hyde to Kelso. Eric had now walked down the few steps and in between Kelso and Hyde. He turned to face Kelso.

'Look, Kelso, i think you should just go home.' He said trying not to cause anymore damage.

'I will, if Jackie comes with me.' He said then looked towards Jackie.

'Listen, i don't wanna piss you off or anything, but it doesn't look like she's going home with you tonight'

Kelso looked at Jackie, then to Hyde and saw Hyde still had his fist clenched he turned his attention back towards Eric.'Fine' He looked back at Jackie. 'But this isn't over Jackie.' He said pushing past her on the stairs not wanting to walk past Hyde.


	3. Denial

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews!! Im lovin them all, they make me so much more enthusiastic, which makes me update quicker so please keep them coming. Also thanks to those who are reading, i have enabled anonymous review function so now anyone can review : ) Criticism's and idea's are also helpful and apprieciated. This chapter's mainly filler but the next chapter will be better, i promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 - Denial**

_In the Basement_

Everyone turned to look at Hyde, mouths agape, in shock. Jackie stared at Hyde, her eyes lighting up as his eyes met hers. Her mismatched eyes caught Hyde off-guard as they captured him in a moment so deep that a fluttering sensation swept through his body forcing him to smile at the small brunette stood before him. Eric looked at Jackie then back to Hyde confused at this new side of him he had never seen before. Eric cleared his throat loud enough to bring Hyde back to reality. Hyde looked away from Jackies gaze and looked round at Donna, then to Eric who simply gave him him a look that he knew all too well to mean 'what the hell?'. At this Hyde simply brought back his zen, shrugged his shoulders and said;

'Whatever'. He put his sunglasses back on, went to the shower and grabbed a beer, then returned to his chair, whilst trying to ignore the different looks he was getting amongst his friends... and Jackie. Eric looked at Donna and she nodded back at him as if reading his mind. She nudged Jackie and directed her out of the basement. Eric looked down at his friend, who's face was so expressionless that he couldn't get a read on him. _'Damn zen'_. He wasn't quite sure what to say. The past five minutes was still replaying in his head and he wasnt sure what to make of it yet. He continued to look at his friend.

-----------------------------------------------------

_In the Kitchen_

Donna and Jackie are sat at the table, Donna is looking at Jackie trying to work out what to say to her, where to start and what exactly had just happened.

_'What was that moment between Hyde and Jackie? I've never seen Hyde look that way about anyone. Why did he stand up for her when Kelso was yelling. Why was Kelso yelling? What had happened between him and Jackie, had they really broken up or was this just another one of those times where he would come calling back with flowers claiming to be sorry and she'd fall for it and take him back?' _All of these questions were floating around in Donna's mind and she didn't know where to begin, luckily she didn't have to.

'Okay Donna, i can't take this anymore, silence really isn't my strong suit. What do you wanna know cause i can tell by the expression on your face your just dying to know something.'

'Okay...' Donna was still busy trying to find where she should start. 'What happened between you and Kelso?'

'I broke up with him in the car on the way over here. I couldn't take all the lying and the cheating anymore. I thought that eventually Michael would just be happy with me, but obviously im not good enough for him, no... _he _wasn't good enough for me. I wasn't sure about it at first but after talking to Steven, he made me realise that there are better guys than Michael out there.'

_'Steven is a much better guy than Michael will ever be.'_

Donna looked at Jackie trying to take in this new Jackie sitting before her. The old Jackie would care about Michael cheating, but she would never break up with him, she'd be too afraid of being alone. Had Kelso really hurt her so much that being alone was better than being with him?

'What about Hyde. What was that with him?'

Jackie thought about this question for a moment before answering. It was a good question;

_'What was that with Hyde? I can't tell her that i like Steven... oh my god i like Steven? I can't like him, it's probably just the drink talking, it must be' _She tried to convince herself of this but deep down she knew the truth. She liked Hyde howver she knew that he would never think of her in that way so denial was the only possible way she could deal with it.

'How should i know? He probably just didn't wan't me to cry again. You know how weird he gets when chicks cry in frony of him.' She looked at Donna, hoping that she wouldn't press the matter any further.

'I guess.' Donna knew that Jackie was telling her everything but she could see that Jackie had been through alot today and decided to bypass the subject. What are you gonna do about Kelso, i mean.. you live with him.'

'Donna i can't go back there. Not after everrything that's happened today and the way he yelled at me before. He just... doesn't seem himself.' Jackie had never seen Kelso be so abusive towards her or anyone before and it scared her.

'Its okay you can stay with me and Eric' Jackie looked at Donna and raised her eyebrows. Donna knew exactly what she meant. 'I'll talk to Eric.'

_In the Basement_

'You hit Kelso... and not just for fun but for the Jackie? What the hell man?' Eric was pacing up and down in the basement.

'Oh come on, you saw how much of a jerk he was being.' Hyde was starting to get pissed off with the way Eric was reacting. He had every right to hit Kelso.

_'Kelso's a dick. He hurt Jackie so i hurt him.' _He again menatlly told himself that he had every right to hit Kelso_. 'He can't treat her like that, she doesn't deserve to be made that miserable. She deserves someone who can stay faithful to her, someone who can make her feel safe, someone who can make her smile in that special way she does when i look at her. She deserves someone like me... holy crap, did i just say someone like me?' _He thought about this for a moment_ 'I meant that, someone like **tha**__**t**. Note to self; too much circle time combined with lots of alcohol messes with the mind.'_

Eric had stopped pacing and was stood looking at Hyde unsure of what to say, he knew Hyde was right, Kelso _was _a jerk and probably deserved to be punched, he wasn't sure how long the two of them had been silent but he was about to open his mouth to ask Hyde what had happened between him and Jackie when Donna came downstairs with Jackie following not far behind.

'Okay Eric i know your probably going to freak out but i've invited Jackie to stay with us, she's got nowhere else to go and she's my best friend and i'm a pregnant woman so do not mess with me right now!' Donna stood looking at Eric hands on hips, eyes wide. She knew that Eric hated Jackie and wouldn't like her staying with them so she had to make a good argument right from the start to make sure she got her way.

'Okay' Eric said nonchalontly.

Donna looked at Eric confused. 'Really?'

'Yeah, i mean you've got that look in your eye which tells me your not gonna give up untill you get your way so...okay.'

Donna smiled affectionately at her husband while Hyde and Jackie glanced at eachother awkwardly. Hyde didn't know why everything was awkward all of a sudden but he just felt uncomfortable and yet he couldn't seem to stop taking momentary looks in her direction. He wished she wasn't so noticeably gorgeous, maybe that would make it easier for him to take his eyes off of her.

_'Why do i keep thinking about her like that? I can't seem to stop, and if she's staying with Donna and Eric in point place then that means im going to be seing alot more of her. You can't feel like this, she's Jackie.' _He to presuade himself, he only wished it was that easy.


	4. You'll Be Sorry

**_Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been having a serious case of writers block and have practically had to force myself to write this small chapter. This story is not abandoned, as long as people are still reviewing and still like the story there will always be another chapter. I just get upset when I see that I've had 1002 hits and only 14 reviews, it makes me think that you don't like this story. So please review it only takes a minute. : _**

Figure it out

Chapter 3 – You'll be sorry.

'Steven?' Jackie waits for a response but doesn't hear anything or anyone. She looks around the basement once more then heads for the door of the room which used to belong to him.

'Steven, are you here?' She opens the door and sighs when she sees no one is present. When she turns she gasps as she sees a familiar curly brown haired man stood before her, holding her by the shoulders. She holds her hand to her chest trying to get her breath back. 'Steven you scared me.'

'What are you doing here?' Jackie looked at him for a moment sensing something different, his eyes softer, and his breath warm against her skin, it only occurred to her then how close they were stood.

'I've been looking for you' she replied as innocently as a little girl. He simply nodded and continued to look deep into her eyes.

'I know' He whispered and leaned in to kiss her, his lips parted and hers only a few centimetres away he looked into her eyes and said. 'Jackie!'

Jackie looked startled and looked at him; he was definitely different now, like how his voice sounded unmistakeably like Donna's. She stared at him eyes wide.

'Jackie!' He continued to say in the voice of her best friend. 'Jackie wake up!'

She opened her eyes only to find her red-headed best friend sat by her bed trying to wake her up. 'Where's Steven?'

'What?' Donna looked confused. 'What are you talking about; you're at mine and Eric's place. Why would you think Hyde..'

'Nothing' Jackie cut in before Donna could continue talking; she still couldn't quite believe what she had just dreamed, Steven and her… together. 'I just wanted to thank him for last night… for Michael and everything.' Jackie nodded her head as if she were trying to make her self believe the excuse she had just fabricated. Donna looked at Jackie not believing her, she had been friends with Jackie far too long to know whether she was lying or not, but she decided they would talk about this later. There were more important things to be dealt with now.

'Kelso's here.' Donna looked at Jackie, waiting for her to react. She expected her to cry, complain get angry or something. But the last thing she expected from Jackie was exactly what Jackie did.

'Oh.' Jackie said with no expression or emotion, she just stood up and went to the mirror and began to brush her hair. Donna continued to stare at Jackie waiting for her to say something about Michael's presence, but she didn't. She just brushed her hair and left the room, Donna followed.

Jackie walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Michael who had a black eye from where Hyde had punched him. She smiled inwardly.

'Jackie, I am so sorry for cheating on you but i…' He tried to continue but Jackie interrupted.

'I don't care, Kelso. I'll come by later to collect my things.' Kelso looked taken aback, she never called him Kelso; it was always Michael… always.

'You don't care? What's that supposed to mean?' Michael asked looking dumbfounded.

'It means I don't care. I don't want to hear all your excuses because I've heard them all before, so just find someone else to cheat on, because I won't take it anymore.'

She looked at him still with no expression and he sat still… confused. He had never seen this side of her before, he didn't even know she had this in her, he had just expected her to always be there no matter how bad he treated her… this wasn't her, it couldn't be, this wasn't how she acted; she cried and got angry, these weren't her words; _she_ would have told him she would think about it and then she'd take him back because she loved him, someone else told her to do this. He looked around the room to Eric, '_he doesn't care about Jackie he wouldn't have done this'_, Donna_,' she's always hated me and Jackie together it had to be her…unless_' He touched his bruised eye and winced at the pain. _'Hyde'. _ He stood up, said nothing and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He was going to make Hyde sorry he did this. Whatever it took; he was going to be sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Okay this chapter should be quite fun, I know that I left of with a fight but I didn't want it to be too serious because I'm not that good at writing fight scenes as I haven't actually wrote one before so I've thrown in some humour too with Eric, Donna and Jackie, but I don't want to give too much away so just R&R please. **

Figure it Out – Chapter 5

Get there in time

Hyde found himself lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had a major hangover and wasn't ready to get up yet. Last night didn't even feel real; it felt like some weird dream. Did he really hit Kelso, for Jackie? He blinked up at the ceiling and released a sigh. Jackie had been different; she wasn't some dumb kid who always loved the village idiot whether or not he cheated. He would never admit this to anyone else, not even Jackie, but part of him wished that Jackie was here; he missed her and didn't even know how that was possible. She had only been back a day, and it wasn't even like they were friends before anyway, in fact, he barely even knew her, not any more. How could you miss someone you didn't know? He looked at the clock on the side next to his bed and decided it was about time he got up and went to the store.

_Eric and Donnas House_

_(Kelso has just left)_

After Kelso left no one said anything, no one really knew what to say. He looked so hurt but Jackie didn't really seem too fazed by it. She just kept her focus on the door which Kelso had just stormed out of, as if she was waiting for something. As Kelso came running back in the house Eric and Donnas attention was back on him.

'Hey, does anyone know where Hyde lives?' He sounded out of breath as if he had just been running.

'Yeah, it's just down the road from my parent's house. Why?' Eric looked at him confused; it was weird the way Kelso had suddenly seemed to forget all about Jackie and now seemed intent on finding Hyde.

'I, my friend, am going to kick his ass!' He yelled the last three words which made everyone jump a little.

'Okay, Kelso no offence, but if you go after Hyde under the impression that you're going to… 'Kick his ass'' Jackie made inverted commas with her hands in the air as she said Kick his ass. 'Then you're probably going to wind up dead' Trying to get Kelso to realise that this is just another one of his stupid ideas that'll end up getting him hurt, but it just seemed to make him even more angry.

'_Kelso? Kelso! I can't believe her!' _

'Just tell me where he lives, dammit!' His yelling of the last word again caused everyone to jump.

'No, you're not going after Steven.' Jackie saying this made Kelso angrier then she had ever seen him before, although he didn't say anything for a long while, the look he gave her said it all. His eyes were cold and he kept them fixed on her.

'_Steven… why would she call him that? What's going on with those two?'_

A few seconds past and Kelso realised that it was after 9'o'clock and Hyde would probably be in the store. He turned to leave ignoring all the shouts of his name coming from behind him.

_The Groove_

_Half an hour later_

Hyde is sorting through some records when he hears the door slam behind him and a very pissed Kelso stood at the opposite end of the record store. A few customers gave Kelso a look of annoyance when he slammed the door but then when they looked from Hyde to Kelso they looked quite scared, but couldn't leave as Kelso was stood at the door. Instead, they just shifted as far back against the walls as possible.

_Donna and Eric's House_

'Hey Donna, do you think Kelso will be alright? Steven could get hurt too if they start fighting.' Jackie looked at Donna, eyes welling up with tears. She knew she should have followed Michael, if she had just talked to him he wouldn't have gone after Steven.

'Jackie, they're best friends. How bad can it get?' Donna looked at Jackie sympathetically trying her best to make Jackie feel better, but it didn't help that she didn't even believe the words coming out of her mouth. If Kelso pisses Hyde off, who knows where Hyde'll stop.

'This is Steven we're talking about; things could get pretty screwed up.'

Donna stared at Jackie for a minute, she was right. If they started fighting then they could do some serious damage, someone should stop them. 'Eric!' Donna walked into the bedroom. 'Eric!'

'What?' Eric was sat on the bed watching the television that sat opposite.

'Get up, we're going out.' Donna walked back into the living room leaving Eric slightly startled by the orders of his extremely regnant wife. Donna walked back into the living room, on a mission.

'Donna, what are you…' Donna interrupted Jackie sounding very adamant.

'We are going to stop this fight from happening… or at least break it up.'

'But Donna…' Donna interrupted again, this time even more firm.

'Jackie…' She began talking fast as if making some exciting speech. 'Hyde and Kelso are best friends, they have known each other since kindergarten, and if they fight it will ruin their entire friendship so we are going to go down there and stop it and if that means that this pregnant lady is going to have to kick some serious ass, then some serious ass kicking it is!'

Eric comes out of his room and thrusts up one of his hands, which is now a tight fist, into the air.

'Hear Hear!'

_The Grove_

'What are you doing here?' Hyde looked at Kelso not sure of what was going on, but from the expression on Kelso's face he had a vague idea. Kelso kept his fixed glare on Hyde.

'I wanted to repay you for last night.' Kelso started walking to his right, and Hyde to his own right, circling the room whilst the customers watched looked on shooting nervous glances to the door ever so often wondering if it was safe for them to make a run for it.

'Are you going to try and beat me up, Kelso?' Hyde smiled as if he just made some sort of a joke.

'No, I _am _going to beat you up, _Hyde.' _Kelso scoffed at him, clenching his fists tighter.

'Well then.' Hyde stopped on the spot. 'Take your best shot.' Hyde stood centred, focused, he wasn't scared of Kelso… he could easily take him. This was going to be too easy. Kelso stood still, surprised by Hyde's eagerness to get this over with. He thought at least Hyde would trying and convince him not to fight with him, maybe he hadn't thought this all the way through.

'Are we really gonna do this?' Kelso asked usure.

'Come on, I thought you were going to beat me up.' Hyde smirked but that grin was wiped of his face quickly when Kelso lunged at him causing the crowd of customers to gasp.

_Eric's vista cruiser_

Jackie is sat on one of the back seats but is leaning forward trying to get Eric to go faster.

'Come on, if we don't get there in time to stop that fight I swear to god you'll be the one who needs protecting.' Donna looked at Eric eagerly trying to get him to hurry up.

Eric looks up at Donna, surprised by what she just said. 'Donna!'

'I can't help it, this is just so exciting.' She looks back at Jackie.

'Donna!' Jackie remarks.

'I'm not saying it's exciting that Kelso and Hyde are fighting, I'm just… God I'm just so overwhelmed…' She looks at Eric and Jackie her are both raising their eyebrows at her. 'It's the adrenaline… and the hormones.'

'One of them could really get hurt. Donna I'm really worried.' Donna nodded.

'Don't worry Jackie we'll get there in time.'

_**TBC…**_

**A/N2 – Sorry guys but this chapter is going to have to be a two part chapter. Will add next chapter soon. Please R&R if you like it. **


End file.
